Mortal kombat 9 reversed kombat
by jimzy123
Summary: What if raidens spell sent his message not just through time but to an AU where the earth realm fighters are fighting for controll and shao khans was trying to stop them and all kombatants switched roles with lui kang takeing shang tsungs place and vise versa here's my take on how it would happen COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 first kombat

Mortal kombat 9 reversed kombat

What if raidens spell sent his message not just through time but to an AU where the earth realm fighters are fighting for controll and shao khans was trying to stop them and all kombatants switched roles with lui kang takeing shang tsungs place and vise versa here's my take on how it would happen

Chapter one first kombat

On the top of the pyramid during the fight between the thunder god raiden and the emporor shao khan raiden is thrown through the air his amulet falling to the ground shattering as the exhausted god struggles to his feet the man mountin emperor walks toward him his hammer swung over his shoulders

"Look how you've failed raiden your kombatants are dead and you have lost and now you will die along with them"

The fallen god spits blood at shao khans feet and looks him in the eye "the elder gods won't allow this khan"

The emperor laughs "where are they thunder god where are your precious elder gods now in your moment of need" he sees raiden muttering under his breath and laughs raising his hammer "make your piece raiden for now you die" he swings his hammer down at the gods head

Raidens eyes glow "he must win" he says as khans hammer smashes his head into the temple floor sending blood and brain matter everywhere

The thunder gods eyes snap open at the vision he has just had and looks around seeing his is still at the opening of the mortal kombat tournament

"Lord khan are you ok" asks the young monk next to him

"I am fine Shang tsung just day dreaming" he says looking at his amulet seeing cracks running through it "or was it a day dream" he mutters to himself

"Now she is beautiful" says Kano with a thick Australian accent looking at liu kangs right hand woman sonya blade as she stands watching "hopefully I'll get to fight her for the trophy there are trophys in this thing aren't there"

"Kano" the young sorcerer says standing up " you will compete in first kombat against jax"

The muscle bound solider walks onto the walkway cracking his knuckles "let's do this"

Kano steps forward and takes his stance "all right"

The two kombatants run at each other and jax swings at Kano who narrowly ducks under his arm punching at his ribs causing him to stumble sideways as Kano swings his leg around kicking him in the face causing blood and spit to fly from his mouth as Kano backs away

"See mate muscle isent as good as speed"

"You want speed watch this" he says charging at Kano and takeing him to the ground and starts punching down at the fighters face with Kano blocking the majority of his attacks before wrapping his legs around his one I and switching places hammering down at jaxs face the man not being fast enough to block the punches beating his face until he's bleeding badly stopping and standing up moving away

"To easy" two attendants come and carry jax away as liu kang stands back up

"Smoke you are next to fight" he says sitting down again

A ninja wearing black appears from a whisp of smoke and punches Kano in the face causing him to stumble backwards holding his now broken nose

"You basted " he runs at smoke causing the ninga to turn to smoke and pass through him chopping him in the back of the head " what the fuck that's hardley even fair" he swings again and smoke try's the same move Kano moves quick grabbing the ninjas throat as he reappears behind him "got you now you slippery boasterd" he says head butting smoke causing the ninja to stumble Kano not letting up jumping into the air kneeing him in the chest and bringing his elbow onto the top of his head knocking the ninja out he steps back and spits on the floor near him "Creepy son of a bitch"

Liu kang stands up "Kano finish him".

"What I'm not gonna kill him"

"But he has lost and failed me"

"Then kill him yourself"

Liu kang smiles "kombatants go to your rooms and rest the tournament shall continue tommorrow"

Please review


	2. Chapter 2 bridge kombat

Chapter 2 bridge kombat

Kano walks away from where he just defeated jax and smoke heading a bridge that lead over a spike pit. He looks up seeing a woman in pink talking into a radio.

"Command this is mileena do you read me" she says to hear a broken up reply " command I'm on an island can you lock onto my wrist comm. I'm looking for Kuai liang and will need evac do you copy" more broken reply "damn it it must be broke"

Kano gets closer to her "hey there love need a hand" she turns kicking him in the stomach

He falls back holding his stomach " listen here lady I was just trying to help" he says as she runs at him swinging her right arm at his head causing him to block "what is your problem"

"Where's Kuai liang" she says aiming a kick at his already broken nose

"I don't know who your on about" he says grabbing her leg and pulling it up causing mileena to flip back landing on her feet

"Bull shit" she runs at him again Kano parties pushing her away causing mileena to fall on the ground as he raises his fist to hit back

"Listen here lady you need to calm down I don't wanna hurt you but I'm sure I can help you find your friend"

"Not from you jerk" she says slapping the hand he offers to help her up with

"Fine what ever you say"

"Well well what do we have here" a voice says from the shadows as a man in blue and black pants and sunglasses steps out

"Cage where is Kuai " mileena asks

"You won't find him and soon you'll join him sweetheart" he says walking towards her

"listen here mate leave the lady alone" Kano tells him befor Jonny grabs his arm throwing him into the pit Kano luckily grabs a ledge to stop from falling on the spikes. He pulls himself back up to see mileena slapped to the floor "ok wise guy I've asked nicely now I'm serious "

He says running at cage tackeling him to the ground punching his face and ribs before he's thrown off to the floor. Kano gets back up as Jonny tries a shadow kick at him. Blocking Kano sweeps his knee causing Jonny to fall on his back the trophy fighter starts to stamp on his face breaking numorous bones in the process seeing his opponent beaten Kano walks over to mileena offering her his hand

"Now let's see about finding your friend"

she looks up at him takeing his help "yeah I'm mileena by the way"

"Kano" he says as they head into the castle shao khan walk towards them

"I was watching what just took place and believe I'm supposed to help you" he says explaining about his vision to them but having it fall on def ears "and you have no idea what I'm talking about but I beleiave you two Shang tsung and your partner mileena are going to take huge roles in all of what will take place Kuai liang is In The dungeon but guarded by liu kangs guard Baraka tread carefully around him tarkatans are not the most pleasing of people Kano come with me"

Mileena leaves heading to the dungeons as khan and Kano head in the other direction

"Why arnt we going with her" Kano asks

"Because we have a more pressing engagement" the thunder god says placing his hand on kanos shoulder and teleporting them away


	3. Chapter 3 the shokans and the tarkatan

Chapter 3 the shokans and the tarkatan

As mileena walks through the bowls of liu kangs castle she hears the death screams of outworldian fighters. She walks past a dimly lit chamber and sees a beast of a man with four arms tearing the arms and legs from one of the men she was standing near in the opening of the tournament as the muscle and bone rip away from the mans body the shokan just laughs as a female of the same race walks over wrapping her four arms around him

"Goro my king do you have to keep this up come back to bed. Your brother can finish these few off" she says deductively into his ear

"And why should I let my pathetic brother do anything to them the only kombat he has ever partaken in are the spars we once had before I ripped my fathers head off" he says laughing

"Because my love we can have much more fun than this"

He smiles "KINTARO come finish this"

As Goro leaves another shokan arrives dragging a fallen kombatant by his feet as the man screams I. Agony having had enough mileena runs out jumping up high kicking kintaro on the head

"Leave him alone" she says takeing her stance as he lets go of his captive and turns to her

"Your outworldian you think you can beat a shokan prince" he says cracking his knuckles

She nods jump kicking him in the chest but bouncing off as the giant fighter just laughs as she lands on her feet. She rolls under his legs as he tries to grab her kicking him in his lower back to push him away. She jumps to her feet pulling her sais from her belt throwing them into his back causing the shokan prince to grunt in pain and anger . Mileena runs at him again this time aiming to grab his kneck but finds herself thrown against a wall by a double spinning backhand struggling she drags herself to her feet "Ok new plan"she mutters running at him sliding to her knees and leaning back so she's almost lieing on the floor lifting her fist at the right moment to hit him in the Crown Jewels. Flicking herself back to her feet as he leans down grabbing his crotch in pain. Not letting the moment go to waist she runs drop kicking at his back causing her sais to dig even further in makeing the prince fall onto his hands and then jumps into the air landing a foot into the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. She takes a moment to catch her breath she then pulls her sais from his back wiping off the blood and going to free the prisoners she stops one "wait do you know where my partner Kuai liang is"

"That's the one the shokans were calling sub zero he's down one level" he says before running away

Mileena nods heading to the next level seeing Kuai liang in a cell leaning against a wall his breath comeing out in small clouds like its freezing In the quite warm dungeon

"Kuai are you ok" she says running over to him "what did they do to you" she says seeing the various cuts and bruises over his face

He just laughs "this this is nothing not compared to what's happening inside me I feel like ice"

She reaches out touching his face "you are freezing come on I'm getting to out of here"

"I don't think so" says a snarling voice from behind her

Mileena turns around and sees a short man coverd in what looks like burns and scars

"I'm guessing your Baraka " she says looking at him disgusted

"So you know my name won't be any use to you" he says releasing his blades from his arms

Mileena takes her stance as the tarkatan general runs at her she narrowly avoids his blades and unsheathes her sais.

"Seems your getting good use tonight old freind" she says as she jumps at her enemy clashing her sais with his blades the clashing resounding through the chamber as they get closer to Kuai liangs cell with aching muscles she spin kicks Baraka away "if you Can help in anyway don't hesitate buddy" she says to her partner

"What can I do from here really mileena I'm not Hanzo"

"Don't mention scorpion to me" she says ducking Barajas blades kicking him in the knees snapping them backwards causing the tarkatan to fall to the floor in pain landing a swift punch to his face tAkeing him out of the fight

"So what happend between you to" Kuai asks as she lets him out

"I don't wanna talk about it lets just get you out of here"

Please review


	4. Chapter 4 Kuai liang vs cage, Kano,Shang

Chapter four Kuai liang vs cage Kano and Shang

Mileena supports Kuai liang out to the bridge where she met Kano in the early morning sun "and that's when I caught them Hanzo and that bitch jade"

"Damn sorry mileena dissent think he would cheat on you with her" he replys hearing the chopper "guess there's our evac"

They both look up and see a chopper arrive mileena grabs her radio "chopper one this is mileena I have Kuai Liang meet me at the beach" a crackled reply comes through before a rocket hits the chopper takeing it down "no"she shouts hearing a laugh from behind her she turns around seeing johnny walking towards her fully healed "cage how did you get healed up so fast I saw Kano stamp on your face"

"Magic and now he's not here to protect you so your ass is mine"

"I don't need him asshole" she says her all ready strained muscles begging for a rest as she jumps over his head turning on the spot connecting her left foot with his head raising her hands up to block his next punch. As he sweeps her legs causing mileena to fall on her back he sits on her chest and starts punching her in her face beating it into a bruised bloody pulp before a ball of solid ice hrs him in the back

"What the fuck was that" he says getting up

He looks round and sees Kuai liang looking at his hands in disbelief "what the hell did they do to me" he mutters with no time to hesitate as johnny runs at him. Kuai liang rolls to the side and up onto his feet as johnny turns around looking at his new opponent " ok let's dance" Kuai says getting into his stance. Johnny runs at him again aiming to punch him Whitch Kuai parrys slapping cage around the back of the head. "To slow" he says concerntrating turning his hands to solid ice and diving at his opponent with a superman punch knocking him back before ice sliding at him takeing him down stamping on his chest "how do you like it huh you piece of shit" seeing his opponent beaten he stops turning to mileena and seeing Kano shao khan and Shang tsung standing over her "hey get away from her"

As he walks over ready to fight Kano turns to him "calm down mate we're trying to help"

Kuai liang punches Kano in the face knocking him down "like hell you are" Shang tsung comes over helping his fellow kombatant up

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way then " Kano says running at Kuai Shang by his side Kuai jumping back leaving an ice clone for them to hit

"What the hell is happening to me" he asks himself as he sees them comeing again blocking both of there punches with his arms "ok time to get serious" sweeping at both of there legs for then to jump over him landing behind him

"Look we're trying to help I don't want us to hurt you" Shang says as an ice fist connects with his abdomen

"I don't think he's listening Shang" Kano tells him rubbing his arm from blocking kuais other fist

"Sub zero stop" Kuai hears from a deep voice he turns seeing khan and mileena standing up

"How do you know the name my captures gave me" he asks the god

"I know many things ice warrior like how they experimented on you and how they have your brother bi Han "

Please review


	5. Chapter 5 defenders of the realm

Chapter four defenders of the realm

Shao khan leads Kuai liang mileena Kano and Shang tsung down to the camp he's made on the beach and sits around the burnt out fire

"Please sit All of you" he asks

The kombatants sit around "so shao khan what is this place" mileena asks

"It is an island between our realm outworld and the emporor raidens realm earthrealm" he tells them "you see millennia ago raiden started to gain power and try to take all the realms by force but the elder gods put a stop to him by creating the mortal kombat tournement . Only by winning ten mortal kombats in a row can he open the portals and swallow the realm for five hundred years outworld has put up its best fighters and for five hundred years we have lost. If liu kangs fighters win this tornement it will be there tenth victory and earthrealm will swallow outworld. You see this tournement is the most important battle any of you will ever have"

"But mindless killing to save us is that really needed" Kano asks

"It isn't mindless you see mortal kombat isent about death it's about life the tournement was created to give the realms a fighting chance. But that is not the only reason I have brought you together l. I have been having visions of a future but not ours one of another world where I am the emporor and raiden is the god of thunder. I believe they are connected with our world his las message is he must win" shao places a hand on Shang tsungs shoulder "I believe it is you who must win Shang Tsung. You must defeat liu kang and stop raiden from takeing outworld therefore releasing all other realms he has taken"

Shang tsung nods "as you wish lord khan"

"So what about us thunder god" Kano asks

"In my visions you all stand by the enemy's side I hope that means in this world you shall be by shangs side as the warriors in the other world stand by his"

They nod all standing up "we're here shao we'll help in any way we Can" mileena says

"Lord khan I must ask you my brothers Hanzo and bi-Han do you know of do your visions mention them "

Shao khan nods "yes but in the other world Hanzo is not your brother only bi-Han and Hanzo kills him"

"And in this world"

"I don't know but if they are here I will find out"

"Thank you my lord" he says bowing the thunder god

They here a gong being struck in the distance " now you must go the next round of the tournement is about to begin Kuai liang I will search for bi-Han for you" he says before teleporting away and the kombatants leave heading for the fights

Just a filler so you can get a sense of this AU please review


	6. Chapter 6 kombat kontinues

Chapter six the kombat kontinues

The outworld kombatants walk up towards the castle and see all the fighters gatherd . They make it to the front of the fighters to see a kombatant being taken from the ring half of his face melted away with a green slime trailing behind him

"What the fuck happend here" Kano asks

Before anyone can answer there elderly host gets to his feet "another kombatant has fallen to the might of reptile Kuai liang you shall face him next" he says looking at the ice warrior

Kuai liang steps into the ring land looks around as a man dressed in a green ninja gi appears I front of him. "Bi-Han"he says

"Not any more I am reptile" he says punching his brother in the face knocking the ice warrior back

Kuai liang dodges his next attack and defends a roundhouse at his face "I don't want to fight you bi-Han" he says ice sliding past him

"You hurt me bring it on" reptile laughs as Kuai fires an ace ball at him smacking him in the face

"If you won't listen to reason then I will kill you" Kuai answers running at his brother punching him in the stomach then in the face as reptile just laughs spitting up blue blood "what did they do to you"

"The same they did to you little brother except you are ice and I am lizard" . He jump kicks Kuai in the chest. "Wait until you see Hanzo"

Kuai turns his hands to ice and starts fighting reptile punching him in the jaw knocking him onto his back going to punch him in the face but reptile is faster spitting acid at his brother catching him in the ice hands melting through to his skin Kuai quickly throws his hands into the water buckets at the edge of the ring to wash off the acid a And picks up the bucket spinning them round throwing the water at reptile turning them into ice spears reptile forms a green energy ball fiering it at the spears destroying them Kuai fires and ice beam freezing reptile from the kneck down and runs over punching him in the face repeatedly reptile just laughing until the brainwash eventually wares off

"Kuai please stop it's me "

"Why should I believe you"

"Because I'm your big brother" Kuai stops punching him and releases the ice

"Bi-Han"

Liu kang stands up "Kuai liang finish him"

"no I won't kill my own brother"

The sorcerer laughs "fine scorpion finish him"

A burst of flames appears behind bi-Han and a ninja dressed I yellow appears shoving his hand into his neck "Hanzo no" bi-Han grones before he rips his twins head off takeing his spine with it

"Fatality" liu kang says "the next fight shall begin scorpion against Kuai liang fight"

Kuai looks at his brother as he throw a spear at him "get over her" he says as the spear Inbeds into his brothers shoulder pulling him towards him punching him in the face shattering his nose blood spraying everywhere Kuai sighs running at scorpion kicking his legs from under him. As he falls Kuai jumps up landing on scorpions chest back flipping away he freezes his wound on his shoulder

"Hanzo not you to"

"Hanzo is gone I Am scorpion"

Kuai sighs takeing. Deep breath and fly kicks at his brothers head as shao khan appears by mileenas side

"Where is Kuai liang I have information about his brothers"

"Your to late shao he's already fought one and now he's against my ex husband" she tells him as he looks at the ring seeing bi-hans dismemberd body

"No i was to late"

Kuai liang gets back to his feet as scorpion laughs "Kuai liang you are no where near the warrior bi-Han was"

"That's why your struggling brother" he says freezing him like he did bi-Han and pucnching him hard enough to knock him out he then leaves the ring "shao can you help him the. Him to our side" shao khan nods and grabs scorpion teleporting away

"Kuai I'm sorry about bi-Han"Shang tsung says

"Don't call me Kuai liang my name is sub zero" he replys walking away from the kombatants

Please review


	7. Chapter 7final kombat begins

Chapter seven final kombat begins

Out on the beach shao khan finishes chanting his spell over scorpion and the ninja assassins eyes snap open

"Where am I who are you" he says looking at the thunder god

"Easy Hanzo you are safe here tell me what you remember"

"I was in a ring I was fighting Kuai liang oh god no I killed my brother I murderd bi-Han" he says placing his head in his hands

"Yes I'm afraid so Hanzo but I need you to remember how you came to this island "

"We where on a mission for the special forces me and my brothers a strange light appeared and it took us all three of us when I woke up id changed I could teleport summon fire I was stronger to bi-Han aswell exept he could do reptilian things the I don't know what happend to Kuai I never saw him again till the fight"

Shao nods "I have something I need you to do Hanzo I need you to return to liu kangs side I need you to pretend to still be under his spell and keep me informed on his actions"

Hanzo nods "I will do whatever it takes to gain vengeance for my brother" he the. Teleports to liu kangs throne room "master I have returned"

"How did you escape the thunder god scorpion"

"He turned his back for to long and I made my escape"

The sorcerer nods as the kombatants enter "kombatants the emporor raiden has sent us a new warrior the spirit Ermac created from the souls of fallen kombatants" as he says this a man in red with black bandages covering his face "and as a test of his might his opponent will be scorpion"

Scorpion steps forward looking over seeing sub zero looking at him his eyes full of hatred before he closes his eyes "Kuai please forgive me" he mutters before hearing fight his eyes snap open in time to teleport behind Ermac punching the soul demon in the back of the head. Ermac not being fazed turns and punches scorpion in the rib cracking at least three of them. As scorpion struggles for breath he feels the souls of the fallen lift him into the air slamming him onto his back. The assassin gets back to his feet clutching his damaged ribs throwing his spear at Ermac "get over here " he says as the spear misses the demon now Infront of him

"We Are many you are one what chance do you have of defeating us" he says driving his fist into scorpions stomach knocking him out

"As you can all see scorpion has been beaten by ermacs superior strength. Shang tsung being the only earthrealm kombatant left in the tournement you will face Ermac next"

As Shang steps forward shao says to him " this is what you were trained for Shang to be champion of mortal kombat defeat Ermac and Goro and liu kang is next"

The monk steps forward removing the robe he is wearing revealing white pants with a black strip up the side of each leg and a white headband as he steps up to Ermac shao khan approches one of liu kangs guards

"I know it is you quan chi the order chose Shang tsung as there champion"

"I know this raiden I am here if he fails somebody needs to protect outworld" he replies removing his garb and robes to reveal an outfit simaler to Shang tsungs but instead of a head band a blue sash across his body

The look on as shang tsung dives ofer ermacs head as the demon slides at him. Turning around the monk flies through the air with a flying kick hitting Ermac in the chest causing him to stumble. His hand the. Engulfed in flames he charges punching the demon straight through the chest. Ermac falls as Shang tsung moves away liu kang stands up

"Flawless victory" he says the "the next battle will be Shang tsung against Kung Lao and sonya blade "

A woman walks forward as a young man with a sharp hat walks out of a portal next to her running at the monk who jumps over them turning and fiering fire walls at the pair Kung Lao opens a portal swallowing the fire balls as sonya throws a knife at him which he ducks jumping up and bicycle kicking her in to unconcouisness " ok one down" he runs at Kung Lao and starts defending the sorcerers attacks before kicking him in the stomach with enough force to send kung Lao to the edge of the ring uppercut ting the sorcerer knocking him out he turns around

"your next opponent will be Goro" liu kang says opening a portal around the monk sending him to goros lair

Please review


	8. Chapter 8 a champion

Chapter eight a champion is crowned

Shang tsung falls from the ceiling landing on his feet looking around before seeing the shokan king get up from his throne

"A shaolin monk " he says cracking the knuckles on all four hands " I was not expecting to fight in this tournement. Especially against a monk the last fight was against the great quan chi five hundred years ago" he says laughing " I took great pleasure in ripping off his head"

"Well I am a direct decendant and I will avenge my ancestors death Goro" Shang says getting into his stance

"I highly doubt you will be able to defeat my queen let alone me in fact let's see how you fair against her. Sheeva come and kill this outworld pest" he says sitting back down as the queen of the shokans walks from around his chair

"As you wish my king"she says jumping down Infront of Shang tsung "your head will make a fine trophy monk"

"Not a chance" he says spin kicking Sheeva in the chest makeing her step back stunned the shokan queen snarls and runs at him Shang ducks around her throwing a fireball at her back as she gets angrier he then jumps up bicycle kicking her in the chest causing her to get further and further back to the wall before Goro stands up

"Enough Sheeva you have failed me I will deal with you later" Sheeva walks away from Shang and Goro "now it is my turn"

"Finally "Shang tsung says smiling as he jumps up kicking Goro in the side of the head stunning him. Before uppercut ting him In the face "you see Goro I know you shokans weakness your body's are strong but your heads they are weak" he says jumping up into the air raising both elbows smashing them into goros skull rendering the giant unconscious "I win and liu kang you are next" he says as one of the emporors shadow priests open a portal sending him back to the throne room

"Shang tsung it seems you have bested Goro for your final challenge you will face me" the old man says standing up and standing Infront of the monk " fight"

The pair start fighting neither landing a single hit on the other the sorcerer even changing to other fighters failing as he backs away he casts a spell causing some of the statues in the throne room to come to life then vanishes the monk looks around at the statues. And begins fighting dodging there weapons as there swung at him he kicks one into the wall shattering it and throws another after it the third he ducks the firths hammer causing it to smash the third into pieces and backs away charging I huge fireball launching it at the it blasting it to peices he looks around for the a Ageing sorcerer and instead finds the head monk at the temple

"Master why are you here"

"I am sorry Shang but you can not win this fight you have failed us all this is your after life we are all dead"

Shang tsung falls to his knees "no that's not possible"

" but it is you failed when we needed you now" the old monk says changing into liu kang "your soul is mine"

The monks eyes snap open and he looks up "no" he grabs the sorcerers hand and snaps his wrist "this is over" he says his other hand being coverd in flames" you lose" he chops at liu kangs neck severing his head as his body falls a light engulfs Shang

"Shang tsung wins flawless victory fatality" a multitude of voices say "earthrealm is safe for another generation "

"The light leaves And he looks around "I won"

Please review


	9. Chapter 9 three years later

Chapter nine three years later

It's been three years since Shang tsung defeated liu kang and much has happend scorpion is still there spy in earth realm quan chi has left the temeple of light mileena and sub zero have returned to the special forces with the addition. Of Kano whilst in the emporors place in earthrealm raiden is plotting his revenge as he sits on his throne his advisors surround him every plan he has come up with resulting in the same hypothetical outcome. He places his head in his hands as Kung Lao appears before him

"What is it Kung Lao" he asks

"It's liu kang my lord his soul came to me in the netherrealm and asked me to ask you to revive him"

"And why should I bring back a failure" raiden laughs

"He says he has a way to win outworld without ten mortal kombats" Kung Lao explained

The emporor looks up at this "bring me his soul but warn him if I do not like this idea It will be the colbolt mines for him" Kung Lao nods takeing his leave

Meanwhile in outworld at the temple of light Shang tsung is meditating alone when shao khan approches him

"Shang my freind how are you" the thunder god asks

The monk smiles getting to his feet " lord shao it's been to long"

"Yes three years I hear quan chi left the temple" he asks

Shang nods "yes he went to pursue life with a woman then after she was killed he took vengeance on the men and was banished from the order"

In Deacon city at the special forces hq Kano sub zero and mileena are all looking at the bored where there latest mission is being displayed

"This isent a mission team this is a hit on this man a notorious assassin his name is"

"Quan chi" mileena says in shock

"I thought he was with the order" Kano says

"Apparently not when was the last time any of us spoke to Shang tsung" sub zero asks to hear silence as his reply

Elsewhere in a restraunt a young man sits alone eating as another man walks towards him

"Quan chi" the man says

"Do I know you "the ex monk asks not looking up

"You should" the man says sitting down raising the monks interests

"Liu kang been revived from the dead I see now I ridden think raiden rewarded failureet alone reattaching your head and makeing you younger "

" well he was ent going to I till I gave him a new idea another mortal kombat one tournement to decide outworlds fate and I want you to fight for me quan chi"

"Now either you've gone mad or changed sides in the last three years"

"Neither but you will have the chance to punish the man who banished you and sent you to the life of being a mere assassin you will get to kill Shang tsung"

The monk looks up and without much more thinking about it says simpley "I'm in" he holds out his hand to liu kang who shakes it "when and where sorcerer" he asks

"I'll be in touch" liu says getting up and walking away

Please review


	10. Chapter 10 the tournement begins

Chapter ten the second tournament begins

At the temple of light the kombatants have gatherd Shang tsung is standing In the middle of the practice ring.

"My friends I trust you know why shao khan has summoned you" he asks as they all nod "then you know raiden as set up a new tournament in earthrealm"

"When does it start" Kano asks

"As soon as our final guest arrives" shao khan answers as two women one in green and one in blue arrive "ah jade kitana you have arrived"

The other kombatants look seeing the. And mileena scowls at the woman in green "I'm not going anywhere with her" she says

"Mileena I know jade has wronged you but this is the fate of outworld we are talking about" Shang says

"I don't care" the pink clad warrior says walking away

"I'll go talk to her well meet you at the tournement" sub zero says following his partner

Shao khan opens a portal and the others step through and look around at the huge colleseum raiden sitting on his throne smoke liu kang scorpion jax Ermac and sonya surrounding him

"Ahh it seems our delegation from outworld has arrived" raiden says standing up "the first battle will be Ermac verses Kano"

As he says this shao khan gets another vision this time of jax from the other universes arms being torn off and replaced by metal ones "Kano be carful" the thunder god warns him trying to make sense of his vision

As Kano steps forward Ermac jumps into the ring as raiden shouts fight the pair run at each other fighting fiercely as Ermac knocks Kano to one knee the solider pulls out a knife stabbing the demon in the knee. Ermac stumbles before takeing the knife out throwing it at Kano hitting the warrior in the eye Kano screams holding his face before he can take the knife out Ermac uses his magic to move the blade cutting of a good portion of the left side of kanos face

Liu kang steps forward "Ermac wins"

Jade runs forward to his kanos side "we need to get him back I know someone who can help him "the others nod and shao opens a portal sending them back to outworld

"the next battle shall be kitana against Ermac" liu kang announces the young woman steps forward

Elsewhere mileena and sub zero step out of a portal "ok we're are we" the blue ninja says looking around

" I have no idea" mileena says as Baraka and a centar walk in

"Nobody is allowed in the armoury" Baraka snarls

"Well we know where we are now which do you want ugly or horse man" sub zero asks

"I'll take horse man Baraka was to easy to beat last time" she says

The centar rears onto his hind legs "I am motaro one of raidens best generals" he shouts

"I don't care who you are your going down " she says takeing out her sais

Motaro runs at her the woman thinking fast slides under his horse like body stabbing her sais fast and repeatedly into his legs as she goes causing the genral to stumble sh then jumps up onto his back grabbing his horns as the centaur grabs for her she holds on for dear life "Kuai. Little help would be nice" she says to her partner

Sub zero uses his ice sword to lock Barakas blades seeing his partner In Trouble he jumps away "ok ugly I gotta finish this fast" he runs at the tarkatan slicing down at his head to find himself blocked as he feels a searing pain in his stomach he looks down to find Barakas other blade buried deep within his abdomen "son of a bitch" he says falling to the ground as motaro grabs mileena throwing her to the ground rendering her unconscious

"Baraka go and fetch liu kang his sorcery will. E needed to heal the ninja so he can kill him his self"

In the colleseum kitana has just won her battle with Ermac and stands victorious as the tarkatan runs to liu kang and whispers in his ear "kombatants with raidens permission we will take. Brief intermission as intruders have been found in the armoury and I am needed" the emporor nods "the tournement shall commence in three hours" he then leaves

Shao looks around worried "oh no sub zero and mileena Shang you must go and rescue them quickly" the monk nods and runs off kitana we will go to outworld and find jade we will need her help" the woman nods as shao teleports them home

Please review


	11. Chapter 11 the rescue

Chapter eleven the rescue

Shao khan jade and kitana watch as the two surgeons work on kanos face the thunder god crosses his arms over his chest as they fuse the metal plate to the left side of the warriors face all that's running through his head is regret that he let this happen

In out earthrealm Shang tsung stands over jax unconscious body flicking the blood off his knuckles he turns running through the palace hearing screams of the tortured as he searches for his freinds he passes an open door and ducks behind the door watching as two scientists strap different parts of cybernetic armor to the person on the table

"It is finished " one of them says as liu kang enters from the opposit side of the room

"Good work kabal styker" he says to them both "now leave " they both now and leave "now you shall go and join your other cyborgs and await my command" the sorcerer says releasing the restraints

As the cyborg turns Shang tsung recognises the mask that the armor around his mouth is supposed to resemble " scorpion" he whispers as the cyborg walks towards him the monk duck quickly "I have to move quickly and find the others" he says running in the opposit direction he turns a corner finding sub zero chained to a wall bloody and beaten "Kuai liang " Shang runs over and starts to get him down as a grapple claw grabs him pulling him through the wall

"Get over here " says a robotic voice Shang looks up seeing the former ninja standing before him

"So this is how it's gonna happen scorpion me and you huh"

"Scorpion is no more" he replys

"I know your in there in just gonna have to beat you out" Shang says jumping into the air and kicking the cyborg in the head to have him just stand there and Shang tsung lands on one foot clenching his fists as scorpion runs at him as Shang goes to punch scorpion teleports behind the monk punching at him Shang ducking and back sweeping at scorpions legs as the cyborg falls onto his back Shang tsung gets up and starts powering up a huge fireball the cyber ninja stands up as the monk fires it at him scorpions chest compartment opens and swallows the fireball "oh come on what's it gonna take" shangs asks getting ready to defend his aching muscles screaming in protest while in the other room the magic causing sub zeros powers to weaken fails and the ice ninja freezes the chains and snaps them causing them to shatter with a look of anger on his face he dives through the hole in the wall tackeling scorpion to the floor punching the cyber ninja repeatedly in the face causing the metal around his face to start to crack and continues until Shang tsung pulls him off his brother "Kuai liang stop" the monk pleads

"Why should I he's not my brother he killed bi-Han and then was turned into this he is nothing I the man he was " sub zero says turning back to finish scorpion to see him gone"and now you've let him get away "

"And you are free now we're is mileena " Shang asks

"The arena she's been taken there for execution" sub zero says walking towards the arena with Shang following

In the shadows quan chi smiles to himself havering watched the events unfold

In outworld the surgeons walk towards shao khan "we have done what we can lord khan now we wait till he wakes up to see if his implant has worked

Shao khan nods "thank you sektor cyarax but we now have to go and finish the tournement jade bring Kano when you are both ready" the woman nods as shao and kitana leave for earthrealm

Please review


	12. Chapter 12 the tournement continues

Chapter twelve the tournement continues

In the arena Shang tsung and subzero walk in as shao and kitana walk out of a portel raiden smiles as they arrive

"It seems our delegation from outworld have returned and now we shall continue" he says getting to his feet "the next battle shall be kitana verses reptile" a green clad ninja jumps into the ring

"I thought bi-Han was dead" Kuai says confused

"It seems he wasent the only experiment" shao says

Kitana gets into her stance as raiden shouts fight the two kombatants run at each other as the ninja slides across the floor kitana cartwheel jumps over him landing in a crouch pulling out her two razor fans and throwing one at him which he ducks before she throws the second lower which the ninja catches pulling down his mask spitting acid at the young beauty she jumps into the air above it as reptile throws her second fan at her the blades slicing across her stomach ripping open skin she lands on her back clutching her stomach the ninja walks over pulling his mask down about to spit acid at her Shang tsung having enough throws a fireball at him hitting his back

"It's over she's beaten now you fight me" he says angrily

"Ah we have a new challenger " raiden calls "Shang tsung will fight reptile and noob saibot " he says as a ninja dressed in black apears

"I don't require help with this" reptile says

"With two of us this will be short work" noob says as they both run at the monk

Shang jumps up kicking both of them in the head knocking them both away as noob twinge his leg to connect with shangs face he raises his left arm to block and his right leg to kick reptile in the stomach he backflips away landing near his freinds before launching himself into the air kneeing noob in the chest and then slamming an elbow onto the spectres head knocking him out he then turns sliding under an acid ball takeing reptiles legs from under him causing him to fall on his back Shang jumps up landing with both feet on the ninjas shoulder dislocating them both

"Enough" raident shouts Shang turns to look at him "Shang tsung wins flawless victory your next opponent will be quan chi"

"What quan chi" Shang says in shock as the other monk walks around from behind raidens throne having replaced his sash and Kung fu pants for a leather hoodie and black jeans "what are you doing fighting for him"

"I chose the winning side and you did not" he says flipping into the ring"and now you die"

The two monks run at each other jumping into the air flu kicking in each other's direction

Please review


	13. Chapter 13 brother vs brother

Chapter 13 brother vs brother

The two monks hit each other with there kicks and backflip onto there feet running at each other again hitting at and blocking each other's attacks jumping apart Shang tsung smiles remembering when they trained together as children at the temple

**20 years before**

The young quan chi swings his no staff at Shang tsung the future champion brings up his training sword to block his freinds attack laughing as he swings a kick at quan chia stomach connecting winding the young shaolin

"Come on quan if your to one day fight in mortal kombat and kill Goro your going to have to try harder" Shang tsung laughs as his freind charges at him Shang trips him with his training sword causing him to fall to the ground on his face quan rolls over looking up at the laughing trainee "finish him" he says laughing bringing his wooden sword down at his kneck to feign decapitating him "fatality" he throws the sword away offering his hand to quan chi to help him up

The young monk accepts his help "I'll never fight in mortal kombat your way better than me"

"Mortal kombat isent about skill quan chi I can see us both going to great things" his freind says

**present**

Shang tsung ducks another kick from quan chi sweeping for his legs which the ex shaolin jumps over landing back near Shang as the champion jumps to his feet

"It seems they are evenly matched" sub zero says to shao khan

"They should be theve been training together since they were kids" he replys

**ten years ago**

The two teenage monks run across the hills near the temple both running there hardest the clash of steel on steel echoing through the hills as there swords clash in the running kombat

"Getting tired yet Shang" quan chi asks

"You wish my freind" Shang replys smiling

The pair flip over a rise in the him landing on there feet and running harder than ever ther fight escalating in ferocity and speed

"Finish lines up ahead Shang this race is mine" quan chi says

"Not this time" Shang says throwing his sword at the finish and adding the last burst of speed while quan chi smiles throwing his sword sheath at Shang tripping him and runs across the finish line catching his breath as Shang catches up "every time I should really see it comeing" he says

"Yeah you should and now you owe me lunch again" quan replies laughing

"Race back double or nothing if I win we're even if you win I'll do you chores for a week" he says picking up his sword

"Your on" quan says

**present**

The two monks battle rages as they match each other's blows perfectly until raiden stands up "enough this is getting nowhere let's up the stakes"he says as two of his shadow priests step forward two katanas in there hands "now we shall see who is better with a blade"

The two monks look at each other and walk towards the priests quan chi removing his hoodie and takeing his sword form its sheath as Shang does the same they give each other a death glare as they walk back into the ring swords in hand and run at each tithed again this time swords clashing

**three years ago**

Quan chi stands behind the bar of his girlfriends dads bar cleaning as she comes behind him wrapping her arms around him

"Hey handsome Shang called again today" she says

"And what did he want this time" he asks smiling

"He was wondering when you were going to the temple"

" soon but I have to talk to your dad first about the question I asked you" he says smiling showing her the engagement ring

She smiles "how about tonight after dinner"

He smiles and kisses her before going into the back shortley after two armed men rush I. And order her dad to empty the safe while putting a gun to her head "he goes to help her but stops hearing her scream his name before the shot is fired into her head as her body slumps to the ground quan loses it jumping over the bar kicking the shooters gun from his hand catching it shooting the other man in the hand causing him to drop the gun putting antoher bullet in the shooters head blood spraying over him throwing the gun away he runs at the second man punching him in the face so he falls on the floor kneeling on his chest punching him in the face repeatedly until there's nothing left of his face getting coverd in blood and brain matter he stands up breathing heavily looking at his dead love her dad kneeling next to her as they hear sirens

"Quan chi run now" he tells him the monk turns running out the back door scalding the fire escape and running across the roof tops to the l temple where he bangs on the door

"Shang I know your in there let me in now" he shouts as the smiling monk opens the door his face dropping as he see quan

"Quan what happend your coverd in blood"

"It's not mine they killed her Shang Jen is dead we fought to sag outworld and for What how many murders have taken place since we got back"

"To many but it is not up to us to condem them"

"Maybe it should be" quan says angrily

"Quan chi what have you done" Shang says worriedley

" I killed them both of them I need your help"

"I am sorry quan but I cannot condone this you murderd two men "

" they killed Jen"

"a woman you left the temple to be with"

"So what are you gonna kill me now oh great champion"

"No you will leave and never return here quan chi I am deeply sorry for your loss brother"

"You are no brother of mine" quan says running at Shang to be hit by a powerful kick and sent out of the door

**present**

The clash there swords crossing anger in both of there eyes as they break moving away from each other

"You never could beat me in a sword fight Shang give up"

"That was a long time ago quan we shouldent be fighting each other we should be fighting together to stop raiden"

"Bullshit" the ex monk says running at Shang to stab him

To be parried and knocked to the ground kicking his sword from his hand he smiles

"Finish him" Shang says

"Fatality"quan chi says smiling

"Now shall we work together and kill raiden"

"Yeah"

Shang helps him up and they both look at raiden

"Raiden we challenge you to mortal kombat" they say together

Please review


	14. Chapter 14 duel of fate

Chapter fourteen the duel of fates

The gargantuan emporor gets to his feet looking at the two monks smiling

"Here I was thinking I wasent going to have to fight" he says stepping towards the pair "but now instead of one monk I get to kill two"

"Enough talk raiden now you die" quan chi says turning to Shang tsung " but our fight is not over we will settle this"

Shang nods handing quan his fallen sword as the emporor of earthrealm summons his hammer smashing it into the ground beween the causing the warrior monks to fly in opposit directions he picks quan chi up by the throat throwing the hammer at Shang before punching the monk in the stomach repetedly causing quan chi to spit out blood at raidens feet as the man mountin drops him Shang ducks the hammer aimed at his head and charges at raiden raising the sword to take the emporors head off to get a kick to the gut from the more powerful kombatant causing him to fly backwards into a pillar holding up mileena he walks over placing a foot on the champions head causing him to scream in pain before a powerful kick to the head causes him to stumble away from Shang he looks round seeing the bloody quan chi helping Shang tsung to his feet the pair running at him swords ready as raiden gets ready to block them the pair jump up kicking him in the stomach winding him the pair then uppercut him knocking him to the ground Shang tsung stands over the emporor

"Now raiden you die" as he goes to drive his sword through his chest quan chi blocks it with his own "quan chi what the"

"The honer of this tournament will be mine and if I have to kill you to do it I will" he says kicking the monk away knocking raiden out "so now we will finish our fight first" he says running at Shang

The monk raises his sword to block quan chis attack and blocks high and low without attacking back there swords crossing as they look into each other's eyes

"You are weak Shang you will never save outworld you only beat liu kang by luck alone"

"Your wrong" he says breaking the clash moving away sword behind his back" you were just never sting enough to be in mortal kombat you could only win by cheating"

"Ha your pathetic" quan runs at Shang again flipping over his head to attack from behind the monk anticipating the attack turns to block at the right moment kicking quan away neither one noticing raiden start to sit up as they attack each other furiously the other kombatants can only watch in horror as the former freinds fight to the death the emporor nodding at the shadow priests who pull out two more katanas and throw them to him he catches them and runs at the pair joining the duel bringing both blades down at the monks heads the pair blocking just in time as they start bocking each other and raiden at the same time the sound of steel clashing against steel ringing through the arena as the creature of conquered realms cheer at the hope of bloodshed the outworld kombatants watching in horror at the battle as Shang tsung kicks raiden away falling to one knee turning and running quan chi through with his sword as his former freind cough up blood Shang can only watch in horror as he catches his freid as he falls to the ground

"Quan chi no I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Shang tsung I can finally be at peach and be with Jen but you must kill raiden promise me you'll kill him" quan chi says with his final breath dieing in Shang tsungs arms

"I promise"he says closing his eyes and laying him on the ground standing up shaking with rage he turns to raiden "this ends now" he says running at the emporor dodgeing both of the swords rapidly punching raiden in the stomach before round house kicking him causing blood to fly from his mouth Shang then puts all his rage and power into his fist as he punches the emporor through the chest as the man mountin falls the crowd falls silent "this is over outworld is now safe forever any invasion from any of you will be handled as an act of war and you shall all be killed" he lets mileena down and walks over to shao khan with her "lord khan take us home" the thunder god nods and teleports them and quan chis body back to outworld

Please review


	15. Chapter 15the battle begins again

Chapter fifteen the battle begins again

The kombatants are gatherd at the grave yard near the temple of light heads bowed as the head monk gives a Sermen to the fallen quan chi Shang tsung walks over to his best freinds coffin and places his sword ontop of it

"Good bye my freind I hope you have finally found lead and you are now with Jen in the afterlife" he says walking away as the coffin is lowered into the ground and the earth is moved on top of him "I am sorry" Shang whispers

He walks into the temple with the others in complete silence the group head to a chamber off from the main temple where shao khan has summond them

"My friends I am sorry I have had to call you with this grave news on a day like today but you are needed to once again defend outworld smoke kabal and styker have come to earth to attack us"

"I made my demands clear when I killed raiden that any attack will be classed as an act of war" Shang tsung says

"Yes but raiden does not listen to demands"

"He is dead shao khan I killed him with my own hands"

"It seems he has survived his injuries and been healed by Kung Laos magic he is makeing every attempt possible to take outworld without mortal kombat with this I must speak with the elder gods they cannot allow this to happen I will take Shang tsung with me sub zero you and kitana will go to shai shi and take kabal and Stryker head on Kano you must go to attack smoke jade and mileena stay here and protect the temple at all costs incase we come under attack from scorpion and reptile I will be back as soon as I can Kano you must go to the mountains that is were smoke is " he says opening two portals the three stepping through them placing a hand on Shang tsungs shoulder and teleporting away

In shai shi sub zero and kitana step out of the portal and look around seeing there opponents waiting for the "let's end this quickly" kitana says charging at kabal who pulls out his hook blades the young mercanary pulls out her fans blocking them before sweeping his legs the other fighter jumping over it raising his knee into her face knocking her back holding her bloody nose she throws a fan at him which kabal knocks away with his hook blade berfore throwing it at the woman embedding it in the woman shoulder laughing at her screams of pain he walks over grabbing her by the hair

"and now you die " he says before feeling a ball of ice hit him in the face "what the fuck" he says turning around seeing the ice ninja pull his bloody sword from strykers chest "so the experiment wants to play" he says laughing

As the pair run at each other weapons drawn sub zeros ice sword connecting with both of kabals hook blades the pair fighting furiously not noticing the four shadow preists stepping from the portal behind them swords drawn silently walking towards the kombatants raidens final words ringing in there ears leave none alive the pair turn seeing them in time to stop fighting and block there attacks at them jumping away landing near kitana as she struggles to her feet picking up her fallen fans

"We'll settle this later outworld scum" kabal says as the trio begin there battle against the shadow preists there weapons clashing as one grabs kitana by her throat lifting her up her fans falling from her hands he picks one of them up opening it and inspecting it the last sound from her reaching sub zero and kabals eats being a high pitched scream as the blades take her head from her body the two remaining kombatants start fighting harder subzero covering his body in an ice armour jumping up kicking one of the preists back and stabbing another through the head before feeling pain in his chest the ninja looks down at his chest seeing the priests blade gone straight through he falls to his knees spitting up blood "you basterds" kabal watches in horror using his advanced speed to run away heading to the temple of light

Please review


	16. Chapter 16 leave none alive

Chapter sixteen leave none alive

In the mountains Kano steps from his portal looking around the sensors in his left eye plate bleeping but finding nothing the ex prizefighter frowns as he picks up a college to the north of his position and starts walking towards it while at the temple kabal finally arrives stopping his run Infront of jade and mileena

"You need to help me raidens shadow priests are chasing me they've already killed sub zero and kit-" the end of his sentnce is cut short by the sword comeing from his chest

As kabal falls dead to the floor two shadow preists are standing ther the one who killed kabal wiping the blood from his sword

"By the elder gods" jade says as the pair watch kabal fall

"Leave none alive" chant the preists as they step towards the two women

Back in the mountains Kano finds the village he's looking for and finds it full of people going about there daily lives all talking about a ritual at the temple there later as he passes a building he gets pulled inside looking around he finds sektor and cyrax standing befor him

"Kano what are you doing here" cyrax asks

"Shao khan sent me what are you two doing here"

"We're hunting smoke reptile and scorpion our scanners showed them come out of a portal near here" sektor answers

"Shao khan said only smoke would be here"

"He was wrong plus you'd need help against him anyway he and reptile have Been changed into cyborgs like scorpion"

"How do you know this "

"Liu kang contacted us he's changed sides along with Kung Lao they want raiden dead"

"Can we trust them"

"Doubtful but for now we have to"

In the netheream liu land and Kung Lao are meeting in Kung Laos palace with noob Sai bot Ermac Goro Sheeva and kintaro

"You all know why you have been brought here"liu kang asks the gatherd all nod "good with this allience has been formed to overthrow raiden and take bout earthrealm and outworld for ourselves we have gained the favour of outworlds fighters and they will aid us in killing the emporor and then we shall kill them" the gatherd all cheer as portals open all around them as dozens of the shadow preists arrive

"Leave none alive" they all chant running at the gatherd kombatants the first one to fall is Goro as two of the preist run across the wall at him both jumping down takeing off his four arms the. Each stabbing him through the chest finishing the shokan king kintaro watching his brothers death fires a fireball from his mouth at the preists setting them both alight the pair turn on flames and grab the younger shokan causing him to erupt into flames the three of them dieing as the two sorcerers battle a groups of preists together they shout an order to both noob and Ermac telling them to go and warn shao khan the shadow preists are comeing for outworlds kombatants the pair nod and noob teleports them to outworld the sorcerers them combining there magic to summon a soul dragon that flys into the group of preists and explodes takeing out five of them they turn around and see a group overpower Sheeva and slice off her head before turning on the pair Kung Lao gets his hat ready to throw at the remaining preists as liu kang kicks him in the spine breaking it and paralising the sorcerer

"Sorry Kung Lao but I have to look out for number one" he says opening a portal to escape as he turns another three preists walk out of the portal and stab him as he dies he groan "oh fuck" the whole group then converge on the fallen Kung Lao

"Leave none alive" they say drawing there swords

In the mountin village Kano sektor and cyrax all head to the temple for the ritual seeing a portal open and sonya jax jhonny and the three cyborgs step from it with shadow preists behind them

"We should really leave now" Kano says and the three sneak away before the three cyborgs notice them grabbing sonya jhonny and jax

"You three will be sacrificed" says reptile as the shadow preists run the three through with there sword

On a plinth in the clouds shao khan and Shang tsung are standing before the elder gods "what do you mean you won't stop raiden he has broken the rules of mortal kombat as we speak his forces attack outworld

"We see no invasion the rules have not been broken thunder god we will not assist you"

"You fools" he says grabbing Shang and teleporting to the temple seeing kabal jade and mileena dead

"What happend here"Shang asks

Seeing the fallen shadow preist the girls killed shao khan mutters "we are all in grave danger that's what"

Please review


	17. Chapter 17 the enemy of my enemy

Chapter seventeen the enemy of my enemy

Kano sektor and cyrax get out of the village unable to beleive what they've just seen and start heading to the portal Kano came from not far away from it though they are stopped by the three cyborgs

"Kano sektor and cyrax you have been sentanced to death by our lord raiden of earthrealm execution will take place immedeatly" smoke tells them

The trio of humans get into there stances as the three cyborgs run at them grabbing them and teleporting away to separate areas smoke takeing sektor to the mountains reptile and cyrax to a swamp and scorpion and Kano to the a forest meanwhile in raidens palace in earthrealm he is sitting on his throne laughing to himself as the shadow preists line the walls

"Why diddent I think of this centuries ago kill all kombatants then there champion and there will be no one left to defend outworld" he says as one of the shadow preists steps forward lowering his hood "ahh reiko you and your preists have done well your next challenge will prove more difficult I want you to kill Shang tsung with his death shao khan will kneel before me begging for mercy"

Reiko bows "it will be done my lord and the cyborgs"

"When they have finished with there three kombatants dispose of them"

At the temple of light Shang tsung and shao khan are disposing of the dead shadow preists body and cleaning up the blood when a portal opens and noob and Ermac walk out

Seeing the dead noob looks up "it seems we are to late raidens shadow preists have already been here"

"And what are you two demons doing here" Shang says getting ready to fight

"We are here to warn you liu kang Kung Lao Goro Sheeva and kintaro are all ready dead who of your kombatants are left alive" Ermac answer

"We don't know"

"Perhaps you should look for them" Ermac says

In the mountins sektor gets up after being slammed to the ground again struggling to his feet as smoke laughs

"Give up mortal" he says as a portal opens behind him

"Leave none alive " the shadow preists chant as they walk through smoke sees them and thinks he's safe until one slams there foot into his stomach causing the robotic shell to crack

"I thought you were here to help me" he says

"Leave none alive" is all the reply he gets

"Mission permeters changed assist outworld fighters until threat of shadow preists has passed" with that smoke grabs sektor and teleports away

In the swamp a similar situation has happend but both reptile and cyrax are attacking the shadow preists having killed a few they stand back to back as more arrive all chanting "leave none alive"

"Do these guys ever give up"cyrax asks

"Data says shadow preists will not stop until orders best plan of attack is to run" reptile says teleporting them away

In the forest Kano and scorpion are fighting the shadow preists Kano fires a laser out of his implant killing the last group of the stopping to catch his breath before scorpion picks him up by the throat

"Kuai liang where is he" scorpion asks

"I don't know" Kano chokes out "but I just saved your ass back there raiden has sent those guys after you to we can help each other"

"and why would I help you"

"Because we need them" smoke says walking towards them sektor with him

"The enemy of my enemy is my freind" reptile says from the other direction

Scorpion drops Kano "for now we work together"

"Great now we need to go to the temple of light and see shao khan"

The three cyborgs nod grabbing the humans shoulders and teleporting to the temple

Please review


	18. Chapter 18 he must win

Chapter eighteen he must win

Raiden stands Infront of the portal that leads out to the hidden village laughing

"Soon the invasion of outworld will happen and when it does I will be victorious"

At the temple Kano sektor cyrax and the three cyborgs have just finished giving there report to shao khan

"It seems raiden means to take outworld by force I will go to this portal and speak with him maybe I can stop the invasion before it takes place"

" and what of us shao what will yo have us do" Kano asks him

"You will all remain here in the safety of the temple" shao khan says before teleporting away

"Great so now we just sit here" Kano says

"You can if you want but I'm going to that village to stop the preists" Shang tsung says

"You heard shao we should stay here" noob says "the shadow priests are ruthless I watched them kill Goro and kintaro without breaking a sweat"

"I'll kill all who get in my way your either with me or against me" Shang says

In the village shao khan apears Infront of the portal and shouts into it "raiden I want a word now"

From the other side the emporor laughs "and a word you shall have" he says stepping into the portal shao following suit both landing in a realm between realms "what is your problem thunder god"

"You know full well you have broken the rules of mortal kombat why are you invading outworld "

"Why not shao when all of the defenders are dead the merger will be complete anyway and you will kneel before me"

In the village the surviving kombatants have just arrived and see all the inhabitants praying at the temple they walk through towards the portal as they walk through more and more shadow preists stand up stalking along behind them they get to the portal and there are dozens around them as they hear shao khans voice through the portal

"Shang tsung run it's a trap there gonna kill you"

The group get ready to fight whilst through the portal the god and emporor charge at each other both with hammers in there hands they swing them at one another both hammers clashing sending them both flying away from each other both jump to there feet and swing again this time raidens hitting shaos sending him through the air his amulet hitting the floor and shattering the emporor laughing walking over to him

"You have lost shao were are your elder gods now to stop me" he picks up the god and drags him through the portal to earthrealm and throws him into a cell weeks later the guards drag him to raiden "ahh shao khan I thought you may want to be here for this the merger is almost complete" two shadow preists bring in a chest "ah the spoils of war shall we take a look" he kicks open the chest takeing out kabals hook blades and stylets hat "two scientists" a portal comes up showing there deaths by Kuai liang and the shadow preists "dead" he them pulls out mileenas sais kitana a fans and jades green mask "three beauty's " the portal shows there deaths "dead" he says throwing them to his feet he pulls out sub zeros mask "an experiment" he shows kuais death "dead" he pulls out kintaro Goro and Sheeva armour " three traitors" he shows there deaths "dead" he pulls out liu kangs jacket and Kung Laos hat "two sorcerers dead" he says showing there deaths he pulls out ermacs bandages and noobs mask "two spectres dead" kanos face plate "a prize fighter dead" reptile smoke and scorpions cyborg face plates "three cyborgs dead" sectors bombs and cyrax saw "two ninja scientists dead" he then laughs "oh this is great" he pulls out Shang tsungs head band "a champion" he throws it to shao as the portal opens again

The group of survivors stand near the portal looking at there overwhelming numbers before spreading out Kano and scorpion one way reptile and smoke another Ermac and noob another way and sektor and cyrax another Shang staying we're he is as the preists run at them scorpion and Kano fighting there hardest scorpion sending a burst of flames from his chest plate at the preists as Kano fires a laser from his eye the shadow preists casting there magic sending the attacks back killing the pair Ermac and noob try teleporting to land on two swords smoke and reptile fight there hardest to get impalednon all of the preists blades sector throws a bomb at his and cyrax a group to have it thrown back blowing the pair up Shang tsung stands alone fighting off the preists as the ones from killing the others join them all chanting leave none alive as they all dive on him burying him beneath them breaking apart as reiko stands up holding the champions head in the air

The emporor laughs as the portal closes "now shao you will kneel".he says holding up his hammer as the god kneels shao mutters he must win of course as the hammer connects with his skull

Please review


	19. Chapter 19 it all ends here

Chapter 19 it all ends here

Shao khan wakes up getting to his feet he looks around on the plinth to the elder gods he looks to them confused

"How why am I still alive" he asks

"You shao khan have been revived on the instance of your death raiden is about to invade outworld the merger is allmost complete being the only kombatant left you must now face him alone in mortal kombat as you know we as elder gods cannot intervene"

"You should be able to he has attacked outworld breaking the rules of mortal kombat"

"He has been without his realising he is now mortal and when he is defeated he will die as will you in one battle you will decide the fate of outworld now go shao khan defeat raiden and bring peace to the realms" they say teleporting him to a rooftop in decon city where raidens main portal is the fallen god looks around seeing a hand appear slowly from the portal a maniacle laughter behind it as the muscle bound emporor walks through it

"Ah shao khan I see the elder gods have revived you to die again"

"Not this time raiden this time you will die and outworld will be safe" he says "this ends here one battle between us as mortals"

The pair run at each other raiden jumping to kick shao in the head at shao khan slides at his legs both missing as the pair turn to punch each other both fists hitting together the power forcing them both back shao khan frowns charging at his opponent again aiming punch after punch at raidens head each one being blocked the man mountin kicking shao in the stomach makeing him double over before bringing a double axe handled strike to his head causing him to spit out blood before landing face down on the floor the emporor laughing as he struggles to his feet raiden turning and kicking shao khan in the face causing him to fly backwards landing near the edge of the roof raiden walks over picking the beaten and bloodied god up by his throat

"Make your peace shao khan as I am about to take your head from your shoulders and this time there will be no comeing back"

Shao khan spits blood in raidens face "go to hell"

The emporor just smiles before dropping him from the roof only for the god to be caught a few feet away from the ground by a blade shao khan looks up seeing Baraka one blade stuck into the building the other holding the god waffles above the ground

"Well it's about time you got here were are the other tarkatans"

"Dealing with reikos shadow preists I thought you could use a hand"

"You were right now get me up there"

"Ok " Baraka says throwing shao as hard as he can the god landing back on the roof

"Raiden I'm not done yet"

"How did you" raiden says before shao kicks him square in the face causing him to stumble backwards cracking his skull mask

"Don't worry about that all you need to know is it all ends here"

Raiden runs at shao and swings to punch him which the god sidesteps pushing raiden to the ground the proceded to stamp on his muscular chest causing raiden to shout in pain grabbing shaos foot and launcing him away shao lands on his feet an tackles raiden off the roof punching him all the way down before jumping off landing and watching the bloodied emporor get to his feet before a blade comes out of raidens chest

"Oh fuck" he says exploding

Shao feels his power return as Baraka laughs "now you face me thunder god Baraka the new ruler of earth-"

His sentanced is cut short by a bolt of lightning killing him "I don't have time for that"

Please review


	20. Chapter 20 komplete

Chapter twenty komplete

Shao khan drops his hands after slaughtering Baraka and sighs falling to his knees exhausted

"It's over finally" he says

Meanwhile on a rooftop overlooking the battle a figure emerges from the shadows robes covering his face

"Lord bo rai chi it is done raiden is dead and outworlds kombatants are dead there defences have crumbled now we can take earthrealm and outworld for ourselves" he says as a portal opens behind him

"Not yet my apprentice but soon we will attack and the elder gods will tremble with fear we have an army of dead kombatants to use against them and shao khan will not be able to stop them" a voice through the portal says laughing

On the plinth to the elder gods shao khan stands before them "it is done outworld is now safe from raiden"

"Yes thunder god for now it is but we are sencing a great disturbance you now have the mantle of elder god but you must use that power to protect outworld from the comeing threat"

Shao khan nods " it will be done" he says before chanting a spell splitting his soul into four more peices and sending them out into the world to find suitable hosts so they will be drawn to him and they can prepare for the comeing battles the thunder god teleports away from the plinth to the temple of light

Just a short chapter to wrap this fic up will start working on the sequel soon thanks for reading please review


End file.
